warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Morgenröte/Kapitel 16
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 15 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 17}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 16. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Laura *Ampferschweif *Bernsteinpelz *Unbekannte/r SchattenClan-Schüler/in *Aschenpelz *Brombeerkralle *Feuerstern *Schwarzstern *Mausefell *Borkenpelz *Rußpelz *Rostfell *Rauchfell *Birkenjunges *Eichhornpfote *Frostfell *Langschweif *Fleckenschweif *Sturmpelz *Triefnase *Kleinwolke *Leopardenstern *Mottenflügel *Schmutzfell *Schattenpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Graustreif *Wulle Ereignisse Tod *Schmutzfell Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Sonnenfelsen **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube **FlussClan-Lager **WindClan-Territorium **Fluss ***Lichtung ***Heilerbau *Wassernest der Sonne Tiere *Vogel **Drossel **Buchfink (im Deutschen nur allgemein als Fink bezeichnet) *Maus Heilmittel *Reisekräuter *Ringelblume *Schafgarbe *Beinwell Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SchattenClan, DonnerClan, Hausleute, Zweibeiner, Monster, Zweibeinernest, SternenClan, FlussClan, Frischbeute, Krähenfraß, Silbervlies, WindClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler, Heilerschüler, Junges, Königin, Ältester, Mentor, Anführer *Zeit: Blattleere, Mond *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 228: "Die meisten Katzen schliefen." - Statt Katzen müsste es "des Clans" heißen, da im Original die Rede von most of the clan ist (vgl. Seite 208 von Dawn) *Seite 228: "Blattpfote blickte sie bestürzt an." - Statt bestürzt müsste es "erstaunt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von stared ist (vgl. Seite 208 von Dawn) *Seite 229: Das Wort Freiheit vom Satz "(...), die Freiheit zu genießen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 209 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 229: Das Wort alles vom Satz "Um alles müsst ihr kämpfen (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 209 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 229: Der Satz "Firestar promised you an escort." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 209 von Dawn) *Seite 230: Der Satzrest "(...), and half wishing she could have convinced Cody to stay, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 210 von Dawn) *Seite 230: Das Wort "dunkel" Satz "(...) Schatten des dunklen Waldes verschwand." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 210 von Dawn) *Seite 231: Der Satzteil "(...) für den Beginn einer (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 211 von Dawn) *Seite 231: Der Abschnitt "She didn't suggest that Firestar might delay leaving until the rain stopped. Leafpaw realized bleakly that all of the cats knew they could not stay in the forest a moment longer." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 211 von Dawn) *Seite 232: Der Satzrest "(...) from the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 211 von Dawn) *Seite 232: Der Satzrest "(...) what ever we find (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 212 von Dawn) *Seite 233: Rostfells Beschreibung (dark ginger) wird fälschlicherweise mit "dunkel goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 213 von Dawn) *Seite 234: Der Satzrest "(...) when I awoke, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 214 von Dawn) *Seite 235: "(...), mischten sie die Kräuter, (...)" - Vor dem Wort Kräuter müsste "bitteren" stehen, da im Original die Rede von bitter herbs ist (vgl. Seite 214 von Dawn) *Seite 235: Der Satzteil "When the pile of herbs was complete, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Als der Kräuterhaufen fertiggestellt war, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Als sie damit fertig waren, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 214 von Dawn) *Seite 235: "(...) hinüber zur Kinderstube." - Nach dem Wort Kinderstube müsste "-höhle" oder "-vertiefung" stehen, da im Original die Rede von nursery hollow ist (vgl. Seite 214 von Dawn) *Seite 237: Der Satz "And then find our new home ...?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 216 von Dawn) *Seite 238: Der Satzrest "(...), their pelts dark and sodden." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 217 von Dawn) *Seite 238: Die Tierart "chaffinch" (zu Deutsch Buchfink) wird nur mit Fink übersetzt (vgl. Seite 217 von Dawn) *Seite 239: Der Satzrest "(...) wherever it was." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 218 von Dawn) *Seite 239: Der Satzteil "(...) in großen Sätzen (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 218 von Dawn) *Seite 239: Während Rußpelz Blattpfote im Original danach fragt, ob sie die Reisekräuter nicht zu den Ältesten und der Königin bringen könne, ist diese bitte im Deutschen wie ein Befehlt formuliert (vgl. Seite 218 von Dawn) *Seite 239: Der Satzrest "(...), her eyes glittering." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 219 von Dawn) *Seite 239: "(...) ebenso wie ihre Weisheit." - Statt Weisheit müsste es "Gerissenheit" heißen, da im Original die Rede von craftiness ist (vgl. Seite 219 von Dawn) *Seite 241: Der Satz "There's a problem." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 220 von Dawn) *Seite 242: Leopardenstern wird fälschlicherweise bei ihrem Kriegernamen Leopardenfell genannt. *Seite 242: Der Begriff "FlussClan-Katzen" wird fälschlicherweise ohne Bindestrich geschrieben. *Seite 244: Der Satzrest "(...), hurrying to the center of the clearing." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 223 von Dawn) *Seite 244: Das Wort "fragend" Satz "(...) die FlussClan-Anführerin fragend anblickte." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 223 von Dawn) *Seite 244: Der Satzrest "(...) clouded with (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 223 von Dawn) *Seite 244: "(...) auf sein verfilztes Fell, aber (...)" - Statt sein verfilztes Fell müsste es "seine verfilzte Flanke" heißen, da im Original die Rede von his matted flank ist (vgl. Seite 223 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 16 Kategorie:Verweise